A Fresh Start
by smiley56
Summary: ShizuoXIzaya. A hard blow to Shizuo's head leaves him with amnesia, and Izaya decides to take advantage of the situation.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, get up!"

Izaya shoved his hands in his coat pockets and cocked an eyebrow, taking a few cautious steps towards the body lying in front of him. Rubble and debris were strewn across the Ikebukuro alley that had previously been a battleground for the two men. It was as if a tornado had swept through the area. 'Something like that, at least' the conscious one thought.

"Well, well, playing dead is certainly a new trick for you, Shizu-chan." The informant taunted, attempting to provoke the other man. Though he didn't really believe that was the case. Heiwajima Shizuo wasn't exactly the type to deal with tactics or strategic planning. Hence why, driven into a blinding rage by the mere sight of Izaya, he had ripped the closest thing out of the ground to hurl at him. Which just happened to be a telephone pole, logically wired to another telephone pole that came falling down with a sick crack onto the blonde's head.

Izaya had now reached the fallen man. Muscles tensed, he gave his shoulder a slight nudge with his foot, and then delivered a harder kick. No response. Well, at least there was something out there that could crack the brute's thick skull. Of course, what would instantly kill any normal human had probably only bought Izaya a minute or two's time to escape. As he turned and began to stroll down the alley, he wondered if he should at least leave a bottle of aspirin as a parting gift.

"Ngggh~"

Hearing the groan, Izaya slowed to a hault. To a passerby he would still look as relaxed as any other person out for an afternoon stroll, but mentally he was prepared to finish what they had started.

Shizuo had managed to sit up, but still had to balance himself with both hands on the ground to keep from toppling over again. There was a hazy, distant look in his eyes as he surveyed their damaged surroundings.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Don't tell me you forgot, Shizu-chan? We were on a beautiful, romantic date together, of course!" The informant spread out his hands, as if this was an obvious fact. Any moment now, a slab of concrete or dumpster would come sailing in his direction, but Shizuo was just too fun to provoke. "We held hands, and ate ice cream, and we were just about to have our very first…" he trailed off, sensing that something was wrong. Instead of attempting murder, the blonde was just giving him the most puzzling look.

" I'm gay?"

Something was definitely wrong here, and Izaya was positive that Shizuo suddenly gaining a sense of humor wasn't it. With a few purposeful strides he closed the distance between them and grabbed the other man's face, forcing eye contact. Shizuo's signature glasses were lying buried somewhere underneath this mess and his pupils were dilated. He squinted up at the other, as if he was still having trouble focusing.

"Who am I?" Izaya asked plainly.

Shizuo's brows knit together as he tried to remember. "… we've met before. " he said, slowly. "I think… I think I've known you for a while?" It was more of a question than a statement, and as Izaya let him go he was convinced. Shizuo was suffering from memory loss, and it had to be pretty bad for him to forget about Izaya. Bad enough to warrant a hospital visit, definitely. But that was so much paperwork, and he really was a busy man. Best to just let Shinra know the brute's location. Shizuo was buddy buddy enough with his girlfriend that they wouldn't leave him here long. Not that Izaya cared if he got treatment at all, anyway. Shizuo was possibly the only person to whom his love of humanity did not extend.

"Sorry."

Izaya's thoughts stopped in their tracks. He glanced behind him, but found that the only other person in the alley was still just Shizuo, sitting in front of him and looking uncomfortably at the crushed pack of smokes he had pulled from his pocket.

"What?" Surely that right then had not been Shizuo. Apologizing. To him.

Shizuo grit his teeth and mumbled. "If we were on a date then you're… you're my boyfriend, right?" He hastily removed a cigarette and put it in his mouth. "And I can't even remember your name." he finished hurriedly, lighting the smoke and avoiding looking Izaya in the eyes.

The informant had to will himself to keep his jaw from dropping open. He'd seen a lot of things in his life, but an apologetic and, dare he say it… embarrassed Shizuo could possibly be one of the strangest and most unexpected. Ideas were running wild through his head right now. He doubted the memory loss would be permanent, but if Shizuo thought that they really we dating, even if only for a couple of hours, then opportunities to gather blackmail material would be tremendous. Of course, if Izaya had to be honest there really wasn't much that the former bartender could offer him. It was mostly justification to plain humiliate him more.

"It's Izaya." he replied, offering a helping hand up. Treatment could wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Izaya was a little surprised at how ridiculously easy it was to fabricate a story about the events leading up to their current situation once he got going. But, considering Shizuo's IQ and his brilliant mind, only a little. Shizuo had recovered most of his balance, and the two of them were now walking in the direction of Sunshine 60 Street.

"They've just knocked down some old abandoned building, so that alley is kind of a hazard right now. However, I saw a… kitten! A cute little kitten running around. I just love cats, but you already know that because we're dating. And I wanted to catch it because I was afraid it would hurt itself, but you said it would be too dangerous and went instead. Because you're my boyfriend. But there was a loose piece of stone that you tripped over, knocking yourself unconscious and giving yourself amnesia! What a crazy thing to happen! On a date. That we are on." Izaya hoped he wasn't driving the point too hard.

"If you say so." It peaked Izaya's curiosity that Shizuo had said very few words these past few blocks. He was used to the man shouting at him to GET THE HELL OUT OF HIS TOWN, but maybe Shizuo was actually the quiet type. Not exactly the kind of dirt he was looking for, but Izaya had been in his trade long enough to know that even the smallest detail could turn a profit down the road. Silent and handsome, with rebelliously bleached blonde hair. Shizuo probably still had a fanclub among the high school girls at Raira Academy, even after all these years. Wait, did he just mentally label Shizuo as handsome? Well, that was ok, wasn't it? It was just an observation, and observing was one of the things Izaya did best. It definitely mean he was gay or anything…

"What?" Shizuo looked uncomfortable, and Izaya realized he'd been staring up at the taller man the whole time he was thinking. The blonde fidgeted. "Look, my head hurts and this is all a bit much for me to take in right now. I think I should just go home and lie dow-"

"NO!" Izaya wasn't about to lose this golden opportunity to something as trivial as a headache. Shizuo Heiwajima had held up under worse conditions before. Izaya should know, he'd caused them. "I mean… you've blown off this date twice already! You owe it to me to stay!" Think fast… what did Shizuo like? "I'll buy you a crepe! C'mon!" Izaya didn't leave room for a rebuttal as he grabbed the former bartender's arm and pulled him through a pack of annoyed pedestrians. "Banana custard for me." he told the crepe stand employee, and looked back to Shizuo for his order. The other man seemed overwhelmed at the extensive menu. "Uh… vanilla ice cream and… strawberries?" Izaya wasn't sure if that was his order or just him reading out loud, but he gave a nod to the workers anyway. Shizuo stepped off to the side and leaned against the wall of the arcade building next door.

"So how long have we been… y'know" He gestured back and forth between the two of them.

"This is our first date, actually." Well, that wasn't a lie at least. "But you've liked me since high school! Yup. You used to slip love notes in my locker, but until you recently confessed I thought they were from the girl who sat next to me in math class." With an extra wide smile, he retrieved the crepes from the girl behind the counter, whos face had turned a little redder and was shyly stealing glances at the two of them. 'Her and that chick Dotachin is always hanging around must run with the same crowd' Izaya thought at he handed Shizuo his dessert, ignoring the skeptical look on the other man's face. They ate in an uncomfortable silence that was more boring than anything in Izaya's mind. He leaned over and stole the last bite of Shizuo's crepe, since he couldn't think of anything to reinitiate the conversation with.

"Hey! What was that?"

"It looked good."

"Ask next time!"

"But I paid for it, Shizu-chan!" The taller man twitched.

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not? You said it was your favorite nickname."

"Like hell I did. I may not remember much, but my name is Shizuo."

Izaya frowned. So far he all he had managed to do was buy his nemesis a snack. This was quickly becoming a waste of his time.

"Shizu-chan, I have an idea!" Again, Izaya physically forced the other in the direction he wanted to go. Which happened to be inside the arcade this time.

"Huh? I'm not winning you a stuffed toy, if that's what you want. We're not fifteen year old girls." But Izaya steered him away from the crane machines and towards the elevator, pushing the button for floor number seven.

"No, no, just wait and see." he said with a grin as the doors opened.

In order to make a living as an informant, Izaya quickly learned that just procuring information wasn't enough. You had to be able to back up your claims. Collecting evidence was an important part of his job, and they do say a picture is worth a thousand words.

"What are those?" Shizuo stared down the aisle formed between two rows of large cubicles. Plastic curtains hung over their entrances and the sides were adorned with large photos of tanned girls with dyed hair. Most of them were either make peace or heart signs with their hands. The blonde looked thoroughly creeped out.

"Purikura" Izaya was met with a blank stare. "Er… photo booths. They print out your picture on these little sticker things. All the teenagers love them. C'mon, it's easier if I show you." He pulled a sheet of pink plastic back and gestured inside, but Shizuo was too busy glaring down the model on the side of the machine to notice.

"I'm not going in there."

Izaya sighed and wondered if this was even worth the effort. He was quickly being reminded of why he hated the man. Shizuo had a habit of making snap decisions, and was so obstinate that once his mind was made up it was almost impossible to change. For example, the three seconds it had taken him to decide that Izaya was his mortal enemy when they had first met. And, after over five years, their relationship had remained one of the most constant aspects of his life.

"You need to be more adventurous, Shizu-chan." And with that he swiftly ducked behind the taller man and threw himself at his back, driving them both inside with such force that Shizuo hit the wall on the opposite end.

"Ow, dammit! " Izaya ignored him, quickly selecting backgrounds and settings before Shizuo could escape. An ultra cheerful voice began to count down.

"Three… two… one…" Click.

"Geez, Shizu-chan, would it kill you to smile?"

"What's with the sparkly background? That's not going to be in the picture, right?" Click.

"Don't worry about that. Just smile!" Izaya reached over and pushed the taller man's mouth into a stretched grin. Click.

"Stop it!" The informant's arms were swatted away. "Where's the redo button?"

"I don't think there is one. Last frame!" Shizuo was scanning the control panel when Izaya stretched up on his toes and planted a kiss on his cheek. Click. "There. That wasn't so bad, was it?" The smaller man gave a sweet smile.

"Tch, whatever." Shizuo glanced over at a corner as soon as their eyes met. "Let's just get out of here."

"When we're finished." Izaya brushed past him and around the corner. He wasn't about to leave without his prize.

"There's more?"

Izaya was pretty good at thinking ahead, but as he found the photo editing station of their booth he quickly realized they might have a problem. There might have been enough space for a couple of teenage girls to squeeze in between the machines, but two grown men was a different story. Especially if one of them happened to be the hulking frame of Shizuo Heiwajima. Izaya felt his shoulder dig into the wall as the other man tried to position himself in the least awkward way possible.

"It's kind of tight in here." Shizuo remarked. He at least looked a little more relaxed now that he saw there weren't any more cameras.

"No kidding." Izaya had a fleeting thought, as their arms pressed against each other, that this was probably the longest he'd ever be able to stay in physical contact with his enemy. Actually, now that he analyzed the situation, this was the last position he would want to find himself in should Shizuo's memory return. He should have made the other man go in first. Best to get this over with quickly, then.

"Ok, pick up that pen." He got an accidental jab in his ribs as his orders were obeyed.

"Sorry."

Izaya shrugged. If only Shizuo could remember the other things that the informant had suffered at his hands. If he could, he'd probably be dead right now. "Now use that to start drawing."

"On the picture?"

"Yeah." Izaya selected the second photo on his screen and wrote the date, place, and time up top. It would come in handy when collaborating with any eye witness's reports in the future, should Shizuo be in denial. And Izaya was sure that he would.

"I don't get why this is so popular." Shizuo said, as he placed a puppy in the corner of his screen.

Izaya selected a pair of shiny pink sunglasses and tapped his pen over Shizuo's eyes. "I think I can understand the appeal." A sparkling silver tiara was placed on top of his messy blonde hair.

"Well, maybe you can- hey!" Shizuo had glanced over at the other screen. "Take those off!"

"Shizu-chan, you're cramping my artistic style."

"Fine, then I'll do it myself." The taller man moved his pen in, which Izaya attempted to counter with his own. Shizuo tried again, this time moving his whole body closer and reach around Izaya's shoulders to the other side. His pen touched the photo, and the informant tried to push it off again with his own. What followed was a battle of purikura dominance, the likes of which had never been witnessed by mankind before.

"Time's up! Please collect your photos at the printing station!"

The two men stopped and stared at the giant, multicolored scribble which covered the screen. 'Good thing we took more' Izaya thought, fighting the strange urge to chuckle. Shizuo held a satisfied grin on his face.

"I win."

"That's great. Do you plan on smothering me to death in victory, now?" Shizuo blinked in confusion and then seemed to realize that, in his eagerness, he had wedged the smaller man even tighter in between him and the wall.

"Oh." He straightened up and took a step back. "Uh.. we should get our pictures. I think people are waiting." How like him to get carried away over something so trivial. It was almost endearing when there weren't vending machines involved.

"Er… Shizuo?" The blonde had shuffled out of the cramped space and was now standing facing the hallway. He started to turn his head, but Izaya stopped him and instead brushed away the locks of hair that had been obscuring the top of his white shirt collar. Well, white until the top and inside had been stained red with blood.

"You're bleeding."


	3. Chapter 3

If anyone found two men disappearing together into the small drugstore bathroom odd, then they certainly didn't make any indication. Of course, the fact that one of them was blonde and wearing bartenders clothing might have had something to do with it. Shizuo had a reputation, even if he didn't remember it at the moment. Currently the imposing man was turning his head at odd angles, trying to get a glimpse of his wound in the mirror.

"You don't have to be here, really." he said, taking out the antiseptic and cotton swabs they had gotten earlier. Izaya didn't respond as he watched him attempt to blindly clean the gash, missing completely. He himself was thinking the exact same thing. The informant had what he wanted, so he could just as easily be in his Shinjuku apartment by now, trolling his favorite chat room before heading to off bed. But no, he was grabbing the cotton swab from the man who hated him the most and dabbing at the wound that he had caused. That wasn't exactly right, though, was it? This wasn't the Shizuo who was driven into a blinding rage at the mere sight of him. However, the blow definitely hadn't altered his personality, just his memories, so he couldn't really be considered a different man. Then this person in front of him had to be some aspect of the real Shizuo. Izaya had always considered his enemy to be a simple minded fool, and had never associated him with any traits other than anger. Hell, from what he could gather that seemed to be the entire city's consensus about him. Izaya almost felt ashamed that he, who loved all aspects of humanity so much, had such tunnel vision when it came to this particular person. In order to further understand humans, then, he owed it to himself to observe this more hidden side of Shizuo.

"It doesn't look that bad. I don't even think you'll need stitches." What the hell was this man made of? He knew that his opponent was tough, but this was bordering on ridiculous. Then again, after seeing dumpsters and vending machines be hurled through the air…

Shizuo grunted in response. "Thanks." He said it almost grudgingly. Izaya wasn't surprised. Though he was constantly hurting himself, nobody other than Shinra had probably ever helped him tend to his injuries.

"I need more of whatever it is you bought there." Izaya said, reaching for the alcohol bottle sitting on the sink. Shizuo did as well and their hands knocked together, sending the liquid spilling down the drain.

"Shit! Sorry, I thought you were asking me-"

"Never mind." Izaya cut him off with a wave. "Just stay here and I'll go get more." Without a backwards glance, the informant exited the cramped room. He was still preoccupied with his previous thoughts about Shizuo as he picked up another bottle and moved to the register line. So much so that he didn't even hear when the man behind him first spoke.

"Hey buddy, you listening to me?" Izaya was brought back to reality by a tap on his shoulder and a whisper in his ear. "I said you wanna get out of here? I can show you a good time."

"I'm not your buddy. And no thanks." He might have played along a little and left the thug stranded had he not been so irritated by having his train of thought interrupted. But right now Shizuo was more interesting to him.

"You might want to rethink that answer, pal. Ever hear of Dollars? That's right, I've got some tough friends. Tougher than you, that's for sure." The man wasn't even speaking in an undertone anymore. He seemed to want to make sure everyone in the store knew of his connections. "So I'll ask again, you wanna come with me?"

Izaya would have answered with his knife, but the bathroom sink flying through the air reached the other man first. As he was knocked into a display of vitamins, Izaya turned to see a red faced and panting Shizuo standing a few feet away. The second thing he noticed was the wide eyed cashier reaching for the phone, so he did as his first instinct told him to and grabbed the former bartender's hand, dragging him behind at a dead sprint out the door and into the cool night air.

Laughter rang through the air as the two men ran through the streets of Ikebukuro. Just when Izaya thought the night couldn't get any more interesting, Shizu-chan surprises him yet again!

"Izaya!"

Normally Shizuo acting contrary to his expectations would just serve to fuel his hatred for the man more, but Izaya found that not being on the receiving end of his anger made it a lot more enjoyable to watch.

"IZAYA!"

A sharp pain in his shoulder brought his attention back to the man behind him. Shizuo had come to a dead stop, and his hand was still in Izaya's.

"Owww~ Shizu-chan, you don't have to be so rough." He reached up and massaged the sore joint, thankful that his arm hadn't been ripped out of his socket.

"Quiet. Your voice is annoying." Izaya gave a fake pout, pretending to be hurt, but the other man wasn't paying attention. Instead he started pacing back and forth a few steps, muttering curses under his breath. Not at all interesting to watch.

"Come on, let's go do something fun." Izaya made to grab Shizuo's hand again, but his touch seemed to ignite another spark of anger. Suddenly the smaller man found himself pushed roughly back against a wall.

"You! What the hell was that back there!"

Izaya glared up at the taller man. He didn't like answers being demanded of him. "You're obviously not so brain damaged that you don't remember."

"Stop FUCKING with me! There's no way I could do… _that._ You know something, and I want you to tell me!"

Izaya took a moment to look the blonde in the eyes before responding. Behind the all too familiar anger he thought he could sense something else. Fear? Confusion? Whatever it was, it was making his rival appear far more vulnerable than he had ever seen him before.

"I'm not a doctor, Shizuo. Yeah, you've got a temper. Everyone knows that. But hell if I can say why it causes that sort of reaction in your body. For all I know the mothership could come at any moment and beam you back to your home planet." He shrugged as best he could with his shoulders pinned against brick. "Sorry, I don't have your answer."

Shizuo regarded him with disbelief for a moment before turning away. "I'm going home." Izaya made no move to stop him this time, watching as he rubbed his temples and turned a corner, disappearing out of sight.

Instead of making his own way back to Shinkuju, the informant stood rooted to the spot. As he had thought, a familiar figure soon appeared back under the streetlights. Shizuo looked as if he was struggling to keep a look of embarrassment off his face. Izaya decided to spare him the apparent humiliation of asking the obvious question.

"Okay, I'll show you where you live."


	4. Chapter 4

The two had walked in silence for the fifteen minutes it took to reach the apartment. Shizuo followed a few paces behind Izaya, smoking a cigarette and shooting brooding looks at anyone who passed. 'I guess even with memory loss your base personality doesn't change' Izaya thought with a smirk, but only because he knew the other man couldn't see. After climbing two flights of stairs in a dingy building they reached their destination.

"Here it is." Izaya turned and saw Shizuo patting all his pockets, trying to figure out which one his past self had stashed his keys in. It turned out to be his back left, and he proceeded to unlock the door. He paused after the key had made a full rotation but still didn't make eye contact with Izaya.

"Do you, uh, want to come inside?"

Izaya raised his eyebrows a bit in surprise at the invitation. "Sure."

Shizuo pushed open the door and they both entered. The apartment was livable, but not particularly homey looking. The white walls were bare and there wasn't much furnishing in the main room aside from a couch, television, and coffee table with an empty pizza box and milk carton on it.

"Sorry!" Shizuo rushed over and picked them up, bringing them over to the kitchenette. Izaya just shrugged and made himself comfortable on the couch. Despite knowing where Shizuo lived, he'd never actually seen the inside, so he was busy taking in his surroundings.

"Do you want something to drink? I don't know what I have though…" Shizuo's voice trailed off as he searched through the cabinets and refrigerator.

"I'm fine." The room was silent again, until Shizuo cleared his throat awkwardly.

"So, um, I invited you in because I wanted to talk to you…"

Izaya almost burst out laughing, but managed to contain himself. "Shizu-chan, I get it. You're breaking up with me." Well, it was to be expected. As long as nothing was being hurled at him.

"What? No, I'm not."

"… you're not?"

"No!"

Izaya didn't know how to respond to that exactly. "Um, yay?"

Shizuo walked over to the couch and sat down next to him. The smaller man shifted uncomfortably, still not entirely convinced that he wasn't going to get (literally) tossed out the door.

"I just wanted to say… thanks, I guess." The blonde looked thoroughly embarrassed, but determined to say what he felt necessary. "I was probably… no, I was definitely difficult today. It's kind of scary, not knowing who you are. And then what happened earlier with guy… " He trailed paused. "Look, you're kind of weird but seem like an okay guy. So thanks for watching out for me. I needed it."

Izaya stared at the man next to him, at a loss for words. Shizuo was thanking him? Shizuo thought he was a good guy? Nobody thought Orihara Izaya was a decent person, and they made damn sure he knew it. So he was used to dealing with that kind of animosity. However, despite living in a city of over twelve million, he was lacking in real companionship. People didn't truly appreciate him, only the information he could provide. Hearing the exact opposite, even from the man he hated most was… well, it was kind of nice.

"Izaya? It's alright if you're mad. I won't force you to sta-" The former bartender was cut off in mid sentence by a pair of lips pressing against his. Izaya enjoyed this new feeling of mutual affection, and he intended to explore it more while he still had the chance.

Izaya could feel Shizuo's body stiffen beneath him, which definitely wasn't the reaction he was hoping for. He chanced a glance upwards, to see the blonde staring down at him with wide eyes, frozen. He rolled his own a bit, and then increased the pressure with which he pressed against the other man's mouth, sneaking his tongue in between his lips. There, now he was getting a bit more of a response. He sucked at the exposed lower lip, occasionally twirling his tongue around the now opened mouth, before breaking away.

"You're welcome, Shizu-chan." He said with a cheeky grin. "Now I'm cashing in on that favor."

"I don't owe you a favor."

"Yes you do. You just said so yourself, I watched out for you today. And now I want to have S-E-X!" With that he jumped onto Shizuo's lap, watching as the redness quickly spread across the other man's flustered face.

"I don't- oof~! Get off!" He pushed the informant back to his side of the furniture. "We can't have sex! Don't you have to wait until the third date or something?"

Figures that Shizuo would approach the topic of romance using some dating guidebook. "That was our third date!"

"Liar. You said-"

"And we've already done it! Like, a million times!"

"Stop it." Shizuo was getting visibly annoyed and uncomfortable. Izaya pouted and crossed his arms. "D-don't look at me like that. It's not that I'm not grateful, and you're pretty good looking…"

"And a good kisser?"

"Uh… well yeah…" Shizuo turned away, pretending to look at something at the opposite end of the room. The tips of his ears were still red, though.

"So what's the problem? Now where's your lube?"

"What?" Shizuo turned back to him. "I don't know if I even have that kind of stuff!"

Izaya sighed. He didn't feel like wasting time digging through this apartment. Guess he was just going to have to take matters into his own hands. He placed a hand on each of Shizuo's thigh's, spreading them. Before the other man could make a sound, he was unzipping his fly with his teeth, slipping his tongue in the gap and licking playfully against the boxer fabric. Almost immediately he felt a stirring.

"Izaya… don't…" But the pleas were weaker now, and a little more unsure. He felt that he could chance removing his hands to deftly undo the rest of the outer layer, ripping the belt off in one motion and throwing it aside.

"Hey! Careful with th-ah!" Shizuo stopped complaining in mid sentence as his erection was suddenly exposed. Izaya was surprised to see how aroused he was already, considering the show he had put on earlier about not wanting this. Then again, he couldn't imagine that anyone as standoffish as Shizuo got much action. Slowly he began to engulf his manhood, stroking the remaining exposed portion. No complaints this time, just a soft moan and the feeling of his hair being wrapped between strong fingers.

Izaya smiled as best he could and went to work. His head bobbed up and down as he worked the increasingly hardening erection. He let his tongue swirl around, taking note of when the blonde's grip tightened. After a few more licks, Izaya pulled back abruptly and stood.

Shizuo looked up at him with glazed eyes. "Wh-what's wrong?" His cock was glistening with a mixture of saliva and precum.

"Nothing. Everything's wonderful, actually." The informant was practically giddy with anticipation. "But you didn't think you'd be having all the fun tonight, now did you?" He wiggled his hips a little and let his pants drop down to the floor, boxers included.

"Er…" Shizuo was making a very visible effort to not let his eyes wander away from the other's crimson gaze. Taking advantage of his momentary confusion, Izaya hopped back onto the sofa, straddling the bigger man. He reached behind him and began to loosen himself as quickly as his body allowed.

"Are you shitting me?" A sudden realization seemed to have snapped Shizuo back to reality. "Izaya, don't joke around. There's no way I'm fitting in there." He made as if he was going to rise, but Izaya used his free hand to push him back against the couch. Of course, if Shizuo really wanted him off Izaya could easily be against the far wall by now, but the blonde was showing an unusual restraint tonight. Perhaps he was still frightened by his earlier fit of violence.

"Shizu-chan, if I've taken good care of you up until now why not let me continue?" he purred into the other's ear, beginning to lower himself onto Shizuo's cock. A mixture of pain and pleasure caused him to let out a small moan. This only served to increase the worry on Shizuo's face, but Izaya pulled him into another deep kiss as soon as he opened his mouth to protest, effectively shutting him up. As he moved lower he felt an arm wrap around his waist and pull him closer. The informant gasped against soft lips as his arousal brushed against the warm body in front of him. Their hips began to grind together, slowly at first but soon growing faster with desire. Shizuo was thrusting up into him now with more confidence. Whether he really believed he wasn't causing the smaller man pain or just overcome with lust Izaya did not know. He did note that sex with the feared debt collector was a lot gentler than he expected, though. And it was kind of a turn on.

"Nnngh~!" Izaya squeezed his eyes shut as Shizuo hit his most sensitive spot. The rhythm suddenly stopped and a hand brushed against the side of his head. Panting, he leaned into the touch and reopened them.

"Keep going." He said, in what he hoped was a reassuring tone. As the movements resumed, Izaya wondered briefly how many got to see this tender side of Shizuo. He felt sort of privileged, but any further thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind as his climax drew closer. Shizuo was in the same situation, judging by the heavy moans he made with each thrust. Izaya leaned back, using the other's arm as support, and let the waves of pleasure wash over him each time the hips bucked up underneath him. He was so close he thought he would pass out if he wasn't relieved soon.

It wasn't an orgasm that caused him to faint, however. The table lamp crashing against his skull did.


	5. Chapter 5

Everything was hazy, and he couldn't quite get a grip on the situation. It was as if Izaya was fighting his way through a dense mist. Rough carpet scratched the back of his neck and a figure was hovering over him. A large, angry figure. And… yup, those were definitely callused fingers pressing into his throat.

"Kill you. Kill you. Fucking kill you dead."

This was certainly not an ideal situation.

"Sh-shizu…" he croaked. How was it possible to come to as someone was making you pass out again?

"You fucking louse. Scum, rapist, pervert, shitbag!" With each insult the pressure grew. Izaya's eyes buldged and his wrists flailed limply. Shizuo was lost in a fury that was even beyond what Izaya had previously witnessed. There was shame in his expression, but it was mostly a controlled rage. That was even scarier than when he lost control. This time he knew exactly what he was doing, and seemed intent on seeing the deed through to the end.

Well, you know what they say about playing with fire.

Izaya tried to speak, but there was no air to waste on words as he clung to the consciousness he'd regained. His hands moved slowly towards his jacket on the floor, which had been discarded during their passionate scene only a short while ago. He patted the pocket, feeling straight through to the carpeting underneath. Shit, his knife must be on the other side, well out of reach. However, there was definitely something inside. He toyed with it, listening to the sometimes incoherent mutterings of the man now trying to kill him. Once he had the object in position, he summoned all his strength, drew as deep a breath as he could manage, and raised a hand to touch Shizuo's forehead.

"Poke."

The expression on Shizuo's face, still red with anger, softened a bit. His head tilted to the side in confusion and, blissfully, the grip on Izaya's throat loosened. Cold air rushed into his lungs, and the informant began to feel his strength returning to him with ever breath. One of those rough hands released it's hold and traveled up to the blonde's forehead to touch what was stuck there. Shizuo treated it as if it were a ticking bomb, first poking at it, then slowly peeling it off. He found himself staring down at a picture of Izaya treating him to a kiss on the cheek, while he was sporting a look of mild embarrassment.

"IZAAAAYYYYAAAAAAAA!"

But the informant had used the momentary distraction to slip out of his grasp. Already he had snatched his jacket and boxers up off the floor, abandoning the pants altogether. His course laughter was barely audible as he stepped into the underwear while bounding out the door, a split second before the coffee table followed, leaving a large crack in the hallway wall. By the time Shizuo had scrambled over the piece of furniture and out of the apartment, he could hear the front door of the building slam shut.

"FUCK!" He kicked the table back into his place and slammed the door before the neighbors came out to see the mess (and the fact that he still hadn't tucked himself into his pants).

It had been a little over a month since Izaya had last ventured into Ikebukuro. Usually the thought of encountering the ex bartender would hardly discourage him, but after that extremely close call he decided that it might be best to lay low for a while. Izaya still winced slightly at the thought of being driven into that cheap, rough carpeting. The marks on his neck had only just faded completely. Apparently Shizuo had gone to Shinra about getting tested for STDs. That piece of information had made Izaya almost double over with laughter when it reached his ears. But it was also accompanied by the knowledge that Shizuo didn't remember anything about that night. The only clue he had to work with was the purikura sticker on his brow. Perhaps out of fear about what he would learn, or what other evidence of his humiliation Izaya might have, he didn't leave the town to come searching for him. Which was fine by Izaya, now that he was back to his boring and infuriating self.

Oh, but he did miss the place of his youth. Izaya smiled and looked around at the tall, gray buildings surrounding him. The man clad in black had finally returned to his old stomping grounds, and was standing on top of an overpass in a relatively abandoned part of town. The time was late afternoon, and he had known for a very long while that the street leading under the bridge was a favored shortcut of a certain young Raira Academy student.

In fact, as he was enjoying the cool breeze against his face, that particular bleach haired blonde was coming into view. He walked with the confident gate of someone who thought himself untouchable, though Izaya knew firsthand of his damaged past. He had helped arrange it, after all.

As the unsuspecting student passed under the bridge, Izaya removed a chunk of concrete from his pocket. It was the exact weight that Shinra had estimated an object could be and fall from a height of ten feet and not kill a man. Just knock him out for a minute or two. Perhaps cause some slight memory loss.

Izaya grinned as he casually let the chunk drop.

Who knew there were so many different sides of humans, and so much fun that they could have together.


End file.
